EL REENCUENTRO
by A la luz de la luna
Summary: Jacob se ha marchado a Forks para hacerse cargo de la manada, despidiéndose de Renesmee. Los años pasaron y ahora él regresa, encontrándose con una Nessie que aparenta 16 años y que no lo recuerda. ¿Podrá Jacob ganarse el amor de su imprimación?/OC
1. Prólogo

**EL REENCUENTRO, PRÓLOGO**

Cuando era una niña, mi familia y yo tuvimos que mudarnos de Forks ya que sino las personas comenzarían a notar que ellos nunca envejecían. Fue un momento muy difícil para mí y para mi mamá, ya que no queríamos alejarnos de mi abuelo Charlie, pero él sabía algo de nuestro gran secreto y comprendió que no podíamos quedarnos allí por más tiempo. Afortunadamente, Jacob Black, mi mejor amigo, decidió venir con nosotras, por lo cual la marcha no fue tan triste.

Sin embargo, los años pasaron y Jacob tuvo que hacerse cargo de la manada, lo necesitaban en Forks, ya que Sam había tenido un accidente grave. Así pues se marchó, dejándome sola, o así es como yo lo sentí. Tenía nueve años entonces (o al menos eso aparentaba) y a pesar de los esfuerzos de mi familia, su partida fue muy dolorosa para mí, pero él no podía hacer menos, eso ya lo sabía yo.

De cualquier manera crecí feliz sin él cerca, mis padres se encargaron de eso, ellos, mis tíos y abuelos... Actualmente soy una jovencita de 16 años...

Me llamo Renesmee Carlie Cullen y ésta mi historia...

By *Ayee*

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.

**¡HOLA A TODAS/OS! ALGUNAS/OS LO SABRÁN Y OTRAS/OS NO, MI NOMBRE ES AYEE Y SOY UNA GRAN FANÁTICA DE LA SAGA CREPÚSCULO (TWILIGHT), ENTRE OTRAS.**

**ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS RR, SON TODO PARA MÍ. SALUDOS :)**


	2. Capítulo 1  El Sueño

**EL REENCUENTRO, CAPÍTULO 1 "EL SUEÑO"**

_Me desperté en medio de un bosque húmedo, el aroma de la hierba mojada inundaba mis fosas nasales. Un ligero correr del agua de un arroyo se escuchaba cerca de mí, las hojas se agitaban en los árboles, nerviosas, algo se acercaba. Una pisada aquí, una ráfaga de viento allá, volteé desesperadamente hacia los lugares de origen de esos sonidos, sin resultado alguno. Nada por aquí, nada por allá. Mi corazón se aceleró y sus latidos retumbaban en el silencio del bosque. Sentí una presencia detrás mío y lentamente giré mi cuerpo hasta quedar frente a frente con Jacob Black, quien me sonreía arrogantemente..._

Abrí mis ojos y la luz matutina, que inundaba mi habitación, dio de lleno en mis castaños ojos. Parpadeé un par de veces para aclarar mi visión y luego me acercé al ventanal. Abrí la puerta ventana y salí al balcón, el aire era cálido y estaba húmedo a causa del rocío. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte y mi mente estaba empapada en los recuerdos del extraño sueño, cuando alguien golpeó a mi puerta. Seguro era mi madre, creo que le resulta imposible estar alejada de mí por dos minutos...

-Adelante- dije. Mi madre se acercó a mí, me miró fijamente unos segundos y luego soltó:  
-¿Qué va mal?  
-Nada, mamá- mentí-, ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
-Es solo que estás extraña...  
-¿Solo eso? -inquirí, sabiendo la respuesta.  
-La verdad no... tuviste un pesadilla, ¿cierto?- aseveró más que preguntó. ¿Cómo podía ella saberlo? ¿Acaso mi padre...  
-¿Qué te dijo papá?- pregunté casi con temor.  
-En realidad, esta vez Edward no me dijo nada, cariño... lo cierto es que...  
-¿Qué...  
-Te oímos gritar y murmurar en sueños, hablaste de un bosque y un extraño... ¿segura que estás bien?  
-Sí mamá, solo fue un mal sueño-sonreí para ocultar mis pesares. Lo cierto es que para mí había sido más que una pesadilla, me hacía sentir algo raro, inexplicable...  
-... entonces te dejaré para que te cambies- finalizó Bella una frase, la cual yo no había escuchado en su totalidad. Su abrazó y luego se retiró de mi alcoba.  
Me vestí y cuando hube terminado dirigí mi mirada al espejo: blusa color crema de manga corta; shorts de vestir en tono chocolate; tirantes del color de los shorts; una botas de caña alta color crema y una boina en la misma tonalidad.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al comedor, donde me esperaban mi madre y las tías, Alice y Rose, al parecer el resto de la familia ya se había ido.  
-¿Dónde están todos?-pregunté.  
-Edward, Jazz y Em se fueron de casa- respondió Alice.  
-Y Esme y Carslile se fueron de día de campo- agregó Rose.  
-¿A qué hora sales hoy del instituto Ness?  
-Al mediodía ma, pero vendré con Ash y Maddie, tenemos que hacer un proyecto, ¿no importa?  
-Nessie, ¿no deberías habernos avisado antes?-mamá me miró severa.  
-Sí, lo sé, pero me olvidé, además ya estoy cansada de no poder invitar a mis amigas a mi casa sin antes hacer una gran ceremonia y todo eso...- finalicé con cara de perrito mojado tal y como me lo había enseñado la tía Rose "Esto siempre funciona", había dicho y tenía razón:  
-Lo siento cariño, tienes razón- se disculpó mi madre. A lo que Rosalie contuvo una risita y Alice revoleó los ojos-. Claro que puedes venir con tus amigas...  
-De acuerdo, entonces ya me voy... las veré luego- dije y saludé una por una.

Me dirigí a la cochera y saqué de allí mi Ferrari Dino 2010 roja y me dirigí a mi instituto...

By *Ayee*

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.


	3. Capítulo 2 La Visita Sorpresa

**EL REENCUENTRO, CAPÍTULO 2 "LA VISITA SORPRESA"**

_Noté su olor a la distancia, incluso antes de traspasar la puerta de mi casa su aroma inundó mis sentidos. Sin embargo no lo asocié a él hasta luego de verlo..._

Cargada de materiales para el proyecto de química hice malabares para sacar la llave de mi bolso e introducirla en la cerradura.

-Pasen- les dije a Ash y Maddie cuando lo logré.

Traspasamos el umbral y pudimos vislumbrar a mis padres en la sala, acompañados por un hombre joven, a medio vestir, con un jean rotoso, una remera rasgada, el cabello largo y descalzo... ¡JACOB BLACK! ¿Qué demonios hacía él en mi casa? ¿No se suponía que estuviese en Forks, con su manada?

Mis amigas notaron mi cara de desconcierto y, malinterpretándola, soltaron una risilla nerviosa. Di unos pasos hacia ellos con la intensión de saciar mis dudas, pero luego retrocedí. Estaba cargada hasta el cuello de cosas, las cuales no se mantendrían en su sitio por mucho más tiempo y después de todo, no conocía al amigo de mis padres tan bien como para entrometerme en su vida. De modo que solté un "Hola a todos, ya llegué" (a pesar de que eso era más que evidente) y les señalé con la cabeza a mis amigas que avanzasen hacia las escaleras. Cuando comenzamos a transitarlas, ellas comenzaron a cuchichear y burlarse de Jacob, ¡oh mierda él podía escucharlas bien lo sabía yo!

-Chicas, ¿ya basta, sí?- casi supliqué.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ash-, pero antes dinos quién es ese... -añadió con desprecio.

-Es un amigo de mis padres, solía cuidarme de niña...

-¿Con qué tu niñera, eh? -añadió Maddie jocosa.

Llegamos a mi habitación y recién había depositado mis cargas descuidadamente en el suelo cuando mi padre tocó a la puerta, salí con él y la cerré tras de mí.

-¿Sí papá?

-Ness, ¿recuerdas a Jacob? Es el joven que estaba abajo, es amigo nuestro... -finalizó con cara extraña.

-Sí, recuerdo que es amigo tuyo y de mamá... ¿por qué?- pregunté desconcertada.

-¿No recuerdas nada sobre él en tu infancia?- inquirió extrañado.

-Ahh... sí recuerdo que es un hombre lobo y que cuando nos mudamos de Forks él vino con nosotros durante un tiempo y me cuidaba cuando ustedes no podían hacerlo... ¿te refieres a eso?

-Sí Ness, solo a eso- asintió con aire triste. ¿Qué le ocurriría?- ¿No crees que sería apropiado que bajases y le saludases decentemente? Y a tu madre también Ness, ya se ha estado quejando- sonrió.

-De acuerdo, si tu lo dices- y sonreí yo también. Ya podía imaginármela preocupada u ofuscada-. Les avisaré a mis amigas y bajo, pa.

-De acuerdo- dijo y se dirigió escaleras abajo.

-Chicas, iré a buscar unas bebidas- mentí asomándome-, ya regreso- y cerré la puerta nuevamente.

Bajé las escaleras pensando en como disculparme y esperando que mis padres me ayudasen, pero cuando llegué a la sala ellos no estaban allí, solo Jacob, quien parecía perturbado.

-Hola- dije dubitativa-, no sé si me recuerdas... soy Renesmee, la hija de Bella y Edward... -me acerqué unos pasos y él se levantó del sofá en el que estaba para darme un abrazo sofocante a cual no respondí. Esto pareció confundirle, en lugar de avergonzarle que es como yo me sentía. Necesitaba excusarme de modo que:

-La verdad no recuerdo mucho sobre ti- le expliqué-, era muy pequeña y bueno... tu sabes... por eso no te devolví el abrazo... es que... yo no acostumbro... en realidad- me callé. ¿Por qué le daba explicaciones a un extraño sobre mi negativa a su abrazo tan avasallador? De alguna forma me sentía incómoda y bajé la mirada-. Siento lo que dijeron mis amigas, ellas no saben sobre vampiros o lobos... no les hagas caso, son solo unas niñas... -finalicé.

-Al parecer tu ya no Nessie...

-Pues... tu sabes... crezco rápido, demasiado a prisa...

-Yo... debo... debo irme- dijo angustiado-, ¿les avisas a tus padres por mí? Gracias- dijo sin esperar respuesta y se fue. Me quedé parada donde estaba por algunos segundos y luego fui a la cocina en busca de mis padres.

-Hola ma- dije y la abracé.

-Al fin recibo un saludo decente- se burló.

-Oigan- dije señalando hacia atrás, a la sala-, Jacob, vuestro amigo... él se fue... no lucía nada bien... yo no sé... quizás fue por lo que dijeron Ash y Maddie, son unas tontas, pero ellas no saben que él podía escucharlas y... - no supe que más decir.

-No te preocupes Ness, hoy no tiene un buen día- dijo mi padre-, es solo eso...

-Creo haber escuchado que necesitabas unas bebidas- dijo mi madre sonriendo y apartándose de mí para alcanzarme una bandeja de plata labrada con unos batidos de frutilla en ella.

-Gracias- sonreí y me fui de regreso a mi habitación... lo cierto es que a pesar de lo que dijesen mis padres yo sentía que algo malo le había ocurrido a Jacob. Probablemente estaría molesto con Ash y Maddie, sí, seguramente sería eso, aunque yo me había disculpado por ellas... no lo sé, tal vez otro día averiguase su dirección e iría a cerciorarme...

By *Ayee*

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.

**¡HOLAA A TODAS! BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECERLE A MIS LECTORAS POR SUS RR, QUE SON TODO PARA MÍ. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y LA HISTORIA HASTA AQUÍ.**

**APROVECHO PARA COMENTARLES QUE ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE LA SAGA, ASÍ QUE OJALÁ LES AGRADE. QUISIERA PEDIRLES QUE POR FAVOR SE DEN UNA VUELTA POR MI PERFIL, YA QUE ALLÍ TENGO UN ONE SHOT LLAMADO "UNA NOCHE SIN LUNA" (QUE TAMBIÉN ES UN JXR), Y UNA NOVELA COMO ÉSTA LLAMADA 21 AÑOS DESPUÉS Y ES UN EXB (MI HISTORIA DE QUÉ HUBIERA PASADO SI EDWARD NO REGRESABA EN LUNA NUEVA). ¡GRACIAS!**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODAS! SE LAS QUIERE**

**P.D.: DEJEN SUS REVIEW, PORFAS, SON MI COMBUSTIBLE PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO **


	4. Capítulo 3 Arreglo de Auto

**EL REENCUENTRO, CAPÍTULO 3 "ARREGLO DE AUTO"**

Tucutún, tucutún, tucutún, tucutún, tucutún...

Ese maldito ruido provenía de los engranajes de mi auto. Con lo necesario que era para mí ese carro, me trasladaba a todos lados sin la necesidad de depender de nadie. En fin, espero que Rose pueda arreglarlo, sino voy a estar en problemas...

Llegué finalmente a mi hogar maldiciendo y muy enojada. Enseguida mi madre me preguntó que ocurría y como no quería gritarle sin sentido me senté en una silla, bebí un vaso con agua, respiré profundo y luego le conté sobre los ruidos molestos que había estado haciendo mi carro y lo tirones que había dado hasta llegar a aquí.

Al escuchar esto, mi tía se dirigió a mi coche y lo inspeccionó objetivamente. Luego de cinco minutos me miró frustrada y:

-¿Qué le has hecho? -me reprochó con un puchero.

-Jajaja -me reí de su gesto-, pues nada ciertamente...

-¡No sé que le ocurre!

-¡Oh dios mío! -se burló Emmet-, ¡es el fin del mundo! ¡Rosalie Hale, la súper experta no sabe que le ocurre a un auto!

-Emmet Cullen me las pagarás -respondió su amada y comenzó a perseguirlo.

-¿Y ahora qué haré? -me pregunté entre risas al verlo a Emmet salir disparando para escaparse.

-Podrías llevárselo a Jacob -sugirió mi madre dubitativa-, él es mecánico, no sé si recuerdas...

-Claro, sí eso haré -de modo que ya tenía una excusa para ir a su casa y averiguar si su malestar del otro día había sido causado por mis amigas.

Una vez que la casa hubiese quedado vacía decidí que ya era tiempo de que llevase a arreglar mi auto... pero... ¿dónde vivía Jacob? De pronto recordé que mi madre guardaba sus contactos en una agenda electrónica, aún cuando no lo necesitaba, de modo fui en su búsqueda...

¡En medio del bosque! ¿Quién podía vivir en medio del bosque? La verdad no lo sé y al parecer mi GPS tampoco. Yo estaba el interior de mi carro intentando averiguar como llegar a su casa, pero ni mi inteligente y nueva tecnología lograba ubicarse. Tal vez Emmet lo hubiese instalado mal, pensé frustrada. De acuerdo, me dije, si no lo puede encontrar mi GPS o mi conocimiento de la zona, entonces tendrá que hacerlo mi olfato. Estacioné junto a la carretera, salí del auto e inspiré hondo, dejando que los aromas característicos de un bosque me inundasen. Luego de unos segundos sonreí complacida, desde luego ya sabía hacia dónde dirigirme.

Me estaba introduciendo en el bosque cuando un trueno retumbó en el cielo y la tierra, genial. Sin hacerse esperar mucho, una copiosa lluvia comenzó a caer sobre el techo de mi vehículo. Prendí los limpiaparabrisas y seguí adelante.

Finalmente divisé su casa y lo que parecía ser un garage convertido en taller mecánico. Estacioné bajo la lluvia y me expuse a ella. En cualquier otro caso hubiese intentado refugiarme bajo techo, pero algo me impedía aparecerme en su casa sin dar explicaciones. Avancé unos pasos y, aún en el exterior, me dirigí a él, quien no parecía haber notado mi llegada.

-Siento molestarte- comencé no muy segura de que decir-, mi carro se rompió y Rosalie no pudo arreglarlo, así que mi madre me dijo que podía traértelo a ti- Jacob se incorporó y me miró con cara de pocos amigos. Genial, estaba enojado conmigo a causa de mis amigas-. Además quería disculparme de nuevo por lo que dijeron mis amigas... ellas... -pero entonces noté algo, él se había cortado el pelo... "Mira su pelo largo y desgreñado", había dicho Ashley... ¡oh no! Todo esto era culpa mía... o de ellas... era lo mismo- ... Jacob... tu... yo... siento lo que dijeron... no debiste escucharlas... era tu pelo y... -no supe que más decir.

-Puedes dejar el auto e irte- me espetó.

-Es que...

-¡Estoy trabajando ahora! ¿No lo notaste?

-Yo... claro... lo siento - con un nudo en la garganta me di me vuelta y comencé a andar hacia la carretera nuevamente, estaba totalmente empapada y calada hasta los huesos del frío mas no tenía otra opción.

-¡Espera! -gritó cuando yo había dado unos pocos pasos- Lamento haberte gritado, puedes quedarte aquí en tanto pare de llover, luego te llevaré a casa.

-No es necesario, en serio -dije temblando-.

-Yo creo que sí -dijo él y me guió al interior de su taller.

-Necesitas cambiarte esa ropa -observó una vez que estuvimos reparados.  
-No traigo una muda -me lamenté.  
-Creo que podría darte algún buzo mío o algo así, ¿ves esa puerta de allí? -señaló.  
-Cl... claro -respondí temblando.  
-Ve allí y búscate algo que te quede, luego pondré a secar tu ropa.  
-¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir... tu estás trabajando y no quiero molestarte...  
-No lo haces -sonrió con sus blancos dientes.  
-De acuerdo -traspasé las puertas de su habitación y abrí su armario con cierto pudor. Todo lo que allí había era gigante para mí. Sequé mi ropa interior con una toalla para quitarle algo de la humedad que le había dejado la lluvia y sobre ésta me puse una camiseta y un busco los cuales me llegaban casi a la rodilla. ¡Wau este chico sí que era enorme!  
Salí de allí bastante incómoda, pero esto cambió cuando Jacob me vio y se echó a reír. Su risa era tan contagiosa que unos segundos yo me le uní.  
-Ten -dijo ofreciéndome una manta-, por si tienes frío. Supuse que mis prendas no te irían muy bien. Dame eso- agregó tomando de mis manos mis jeans, camiseta y campera, los cuales parecían recién sacados de la lavadora.  
-¡Auch!- el contacto de su piel me produjo escalofríos, aunque no supe bien por qué.  
-Lo lamento, ¿estás bien? -se preocupó al darse cuenta de que él había sido el causante.  
-Sí, no es nada -repliqué.  
-Bien...  
-Oye, ¿acaso no tienes frío? -dije al notar que aún conservaba su ropa mojada.  
-¿También olvidaste eso? -preguntó entre nostálgioso y curioso.  
-Lo cierto es que creo que de pequeña no ponía mucha atención a nada -medio sonreí.  
-Soy un hombre lobo, ¿sí recuerdas eso, verdad? -bromeó y yo asentí- Bueno pues entonces deberías saber que nuestra temperatura corporal está por encima de la de un humano. Por eso el escalofrío y el hecho de que mi vestimenta se sequé sola gradualmente.  
-Wau -observé al notar que lo que decía era cierto-, ¡increíble!  
-No demasiado -río-, ¿te gustaría tomar algo? Creo que la lluvia no tiene intenciones de amainar por ahora.  
-Pues, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera una leche con chocolate caliente, con azú...  
-... car y crema -finalizó dejándome con la boca abierta-, algunas cosas no cambian -explicó y fue a por las bebidas, dejándome a mí sentada en su sofá.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido para mí, entre carcajadas causadas por los recuerdos de nuestras aventuras juntos y anécdotas de los chicos de su manada, luego de que él se fuese de mi lado. Ya no era un extraño para mí, era Jake, mi Jake, mi amigo de toda la vida, el que siempre había complacido mis caprichos sin chistar, mi héroe en cierta forma. Se sentía bien recuperar a mi amigo, tanto que poco a poco fui quedándome dormida...

By *Ayee*

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.

**¡HOLA A TODAS MIS LECTORAS HERMOSAS, GRACIAS POR LEERME, SEGUIRME Y DEJARME SUS RR, QUE SON MI COMBUSTIBLE PARA ESCRIBIR MÁS Y MÁS!**

**A CADA UNA DE UDS HE RESPONDIDO SUS HERMOSOS RR EN AGRADECIMIENTO, EXCEPTO A JEANETTE (QUE NO RECIBE PMs) Y POR ESO QUERÍA AGRADECERLE POR AQUÍ SUS PALABRAS DE ÁNIMO :)**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME, BUENA VIDA A TODAS...**


	5. Capítulo 4 De Niña a Mujer

**EL REENCUENTRO, CAPÍTULO 4 "MI NIÑA, MUJER"**

**|POR JACOB|**

Sentí su presencia incluso antes de que estacionase su carro junto a mi garage y me hablase con esa voz suya tan dulce y tan dubitativa en ese momento.

-Siento molestarte -comenzó no muy segura de que decir-, mi carro se rompió y Rosalie no pudo arreglarlo, así que mi madre me dijo que podía traértelo a ti- me incorporé con con cara de pocos amigos. Genial, Bella siempre tenía ideas tan brillantes-. Además quería disculparme de nuevo por lo que dijeron mis amigas... ellas... -se calló de repente- ... Jacob... tu... yo... siento lo que dijeron... no debiste escucharlas... era tu pelo y... -al parecer no supo que más decir. -Puedes dejar el auto e irte -le contesté fríamente. -Es que... -¡Estoy trabajando ahora! ¿No lo notaste? -dije ofuscado. Después de todo ella no me recordaba, pero entonces... ¿por qué no podía evitar ese sentimiento de culpa? -Yo... claro... lo siento -dijo visiblemente afectada y a punto de llorar. Se giró despacio y comenzó a andar hacia la carretera, completamente mojada de pies a cabeza. No podía dejarla ir, no así.

-¡Espera! -exclamé- Lamento haberte gritado, puedes quedarte aquí en tanto pare de llover, luego te llevaré a casa. -No es necesario, en serio -dijo temblando-. -Yo creo que sí -dije para luego guiarla al interior del taller.

Fue introduciéndose lentamente, mirando todo a su alrededor disimuladamente, mientras que yo me dediqué a mirarla a ella. Estaba tan cambiada, definitivamente ya no era la niña que recordaba, sino una preciosa mujer. Debería andarme con cuidado si no quería causar estragos.

-Necesitas cambiarte esa ropa -observé una vez que salí de mi ensoñación. -No traigo una muda -se lamentó. -Creo que podría darte algún buzo mío o algo así, ¿ves esa puerta de allí? -señalé. Desde ya que mis prendas le quedarían como las suyas a un canario o algo así, pero que va. -Cl... claro -respondió temblando. -Ve allí y búscate algo que te quede, luego pondré a secar tu ropa -ofrecí con una sonrisa. -¿Estás seguro? Quiero decir... tu estás trabajando y no quiero molestarte... -farfulló. -No lo haces -me fue imposible no hacer mi sonrisa aún más grande. -De acuerdo -dijo y se dirigió cautelosamente a mi habitación.

Cuando regresó no pude más que echar a reír como un loco al ver lo ridículamente pequeña que parecía con respecto a mi ropa. Ella también se rió y fue el sonido más maravilloso que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo.

-Ten -dije y le ofrecí una manta-, por si tienes frío. Supuse que mis prendas no te irían muy bien. Dame eso- tomé de entre sus manos sus jeans, camiseta y campera, los cuales parecían recién sacados de la lavadora. -¡Auch!- al entrar en contacto con mi piel se estremeció, debido a mi elevada temperatura. ¡Demonios! Debiera tener más cuidado... -Lo lamento, ¿estás bien? -consulté consternado. -Sí, no es nada -dijo ella. -Bien... -no supe que más decir. -Oye, ¿acaso no tienes frío? -dijo notando que aún conservaba mi mojada vestimenta. -¿También olvidaste eso? -consulté algo nostálgico a la vez que curioso. -Lo cierto es que creo que de pequeña no ponía mucha atención a nada -medio sonrió. -Soy un hombre lobo, ¿sí recuerdas eso, verdad? -bromeé y al ver que asentía continué:- Bueno pues entonces deberías saber que nuestra temperatura corporal está por encima de la de un humano. Por eso el escalofrío y el hecho de que mi vestimenta se sequé sola gradualmente. -Wau -dijo al notar que lo que decía era cierto-, ¡increíble! -No demasiado -reí-, ¿te gustaría tomar algo? Creo que la lluvia no tiene intenciones de amainar por ahora. -Pues, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera una leche con chocolate caliente, con azú... -... car y crema -finalicé dejándola con la boca abierta-, algunas cosas no cambian -expliqué y sonriente fui a por las bebidas, dejándola a mí sentada en el sofá. Quizás después de todo sí seguía siendo mi Nessie.

Las horas transcurrieron con rapidez, las risas de mi niña llenaban la habitación y me alegraban el alma. ¿Acaso sabría ella el efecto que causaba en mí? Cuando la tenía cerca no podía pensar en otra cosa que en sus hermosos y rizados cabellos y esos ojos suyos color almendra tan bellos... y esa piel, suave y cremosa... ¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡JACOB BLACK CÉNTRATE! Afortunadamente ella parecía estar lo suficientemente cansada como para no poner atención a mi sonrisa de estúpido o a las aureolas rosadas que se habían formado en mis mejillas. Sus párpados se entrecerraron y poco a poco su cabeza fue resbalando hasta apoyarse en el respaldo del sofá, estaba dormida y lucía más bella de lo usual. Suspiró y se estremeció, luego giró su rostro involuntariamente y éste quedó sobre mi hombro, haciendo que me olvidara del mundo entero, su cálida respiración pegando contra mi cuello. Afuera seguía lloviendo torrencialmente y no sería una buena idea llevarla a su casa así, mucho menos la hora que era... pero, ¿qué hora era? Le eché un vistazo al reloj, las tres de la mañana, ¿tanto habíamos hablado?

La sujeté con cuidado pasando uno de mis brazos por debajo de sus piernas y otro lo coloqué en su espalda, la cargué así hasta mi cama, la introduje en ella y tapé con las mantas. Estaba ya apunto de irme cuando su mano, tan pequeña en comparación con la mía, se aferró a mi brazo y sus labios susurraron unas palabras ininteligibles, su figura me hizo volar hasta las nubes. Sin poder evitarlo me senté en el borde de la cama y la observé dormir, tan angelical se veía. Ness se siguió moviendo hasta el punto de acurrucarse sobre mi pecho, bien sabía yo que ella no era consciente de sus actos, pero cada pequeño movimiento que ella hacía me llenaba de amor y deseos de declarármele. Pero eso era imposible, al menos por ahora...

Resignado y en contra de mi voluntad, la alejé lentamente de mí y regresé al sofá donde pasaría el resto de la noche...

By *Ayee*

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.._._._. ._._.._._.

**¡HOLAA A TODAAS! UNA VEZ MÁS QUIERO AGRADECERLE A TODAS MIS LECTORAS POR SUS RR, COMO YA SABEN, SON MI COMBUSTIBLE PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. EN SERIO, SON GENIALES, CHICAS :) A TODAS LAS QUE PUDE LES DEVOLVÍ UN PM, A LAS QUE NO (PORQUE NO RECIBEN O NO SON REGISTRADAS), QUIERO MENCIONARLES MI AGRDECIMIENTO POR AQUÍ: ****Jeanette Cullen Black**** y LULLY (A QUIEN TAMBIÉN LE RESPONDO QUE SÍ, LOS CAPÍTULOS EN GENERAL SON CORTOS. ALGUNOS SERÁN MÁS LARGOS QUE OTROS, PERO CUANDO CREÉ ESTE FIC LO HICE EN MIS TIEMPOS LIBRES Y CON EL PROPÓSITO DE HACER ALGO QUE ME GUSTA Y QUE NO ME LLEVASE DEMASIADO TIEMPO. IGUAL NO TE PREOCUPES, PORQUE A MEDIDA QUE LA HISTORIA AVANZA LA LONGITUD DE LOS CAPS TAMBIÉN).**

**SE LAS QUIERE, SALUDOS Y BUENA VIDA ;)**


	6. Capítulo 5 De Hombre a Hombre

**EL REENCUENTRO, CAPÍTULO 5 "DE HOMBRE A HOMBRE"**

**|POR EDWARD|**

_ Amanecía y Nessie seguía sin aparecer... Bella estaba desesperada y yo no sabía que hacer para tranquilizarla. Para colmo Alice tampoco podía ser de ayuda... ¿dónde estaría?_

-¡RENESMEE! -escuché a mi amor gritar aliviada y corrí escaleras abajo a su encuentro. En la recepción encontré a mis bellezas abrazadas, Bella colgada de nuestra hija sollozando sin lágrimas, aunque si pudiera llorar ya lo estaría haciendo- ¿Dónde estabas? -exigió al separarse de ella, pero al hacerlo comenzó a inspeccionarla y notó el más que evidente hedor a animal salvaje que llevaba encima, a perro mojado más precisamente. _Jacob_, pensé bufando, ¿es qué acaso debería atarle con una correa para evitar que secuestre a mi hija a la noche?

-Ness, hija -dije tratando de no exaltarme-, ¿podrías explicarme qué haces llegando a estas horas? ¿Dónde has estado? -pregunté por pura cortesía, desde ya que sabía la respuesta y esta no me agradaba para nada.

-Pues... en lo de Jake... -respondió insegura pero con un evidente brillo en los ojos. Oh dios, si es cierto lo que Bella dice y me estás oyendo dime que ese licántropo no se le echó encima, dime que tiene algo más de tacto que eso. Suspiré- Es que, yo había olvidado cuan amigos fuimos, no recordaba lo mucho que me divertía con él. En un principio solo fui a llevarle el auto a arreglar y disculparme por lo que dijeron mis amigas el otro día, pero luego comenzó a llover y él dijo que cuando parase me traería de vuelta... en fin, la lluvia no amainó, nos quedamos hablando y luego me quedé dormida- traté de que mis ojos no se abrieran como platos, pero no estoy seguro de haber tenido éxito.

-¿Quieres decir que pasaste la noche en lo de Jacob? -no se me pasó por alto el hecho de que hacía mucho tiempo que Bella no le llamaba así, en realidad solo lo hacía cuando estaba enojada. Bueno, pues ahora estaba furiosa, _"Calmada por fuera, pero como un volcán por dentro..."_, me indicaban los pensamientos de Jazz desde la cocina- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? -trató de ocultar sus sentimientos para no asustar a nuestra pequeña.

-Es que no pensaba quedarme ma...

-De acuerdo, ¿por qué no vais a charlar un rato mientras yo salgo a hacer unas diligencias? -sugerí con toda intención mirando ala luz de mis ojos fijamente. Quería que ella hablara sobre lo sucedido con ella, yo me encargaría de Jacob mientras tanto.

-Claro -sonrió y una vez más me quitó el aliento, recordándome por qué la había elegido como mi compañera para toda la eternidad. Me despedí de ellas y me monté a mi querido Volvo S60 plateado.

Llegué a su morada y supe que él me estaba esperando, sonreí. Después de tantos años éramos casi hermanos, pero esta era una visita de rigor que ambos sabíamos en algún momento llegaría.

-Señor Cullen -bromeó al verle.

-Oh no juegues esas, joven Black -le seguí el juego-, no me convencerás tan fácilmente.

-¿Pasas o prefieres caminar?

-Mejor hablemos adentro.

Lo seguí al interior de su casa y arrugué la nariz al sentir su característico aroma impregnado en todas partes.

-Abriré una ventana -revoleó los ojos-, incluso cuando sugerí caminar.

-Hey, visita oficial, no lo olvides.

-Edward, lamento mucho no haberla devuelto a tu casa, es que estaba lloviendo y pensé que sería mejor esperar a que se detuviera. Pero luego estuvimos hablando y el tiempo pasó sin darme cuenta, para cuando ella se durmió era de madrugada y no me pareció apropiado despertarla, lo siento mucho. Bella me matará... pero de verdad puedes estar tranquilo... -finalizó sus palabras con imágenes de los recuerdos de la noche anterior que llenaron su mente. A pesar todo lo ocurrido en el pasado, confiaba en él y sus memorias revindicaron esto, nada había pasado entre ellos.

-Lo sé Jake, confío en ti, pero debía venir, ¿lo entiendes?, debía asegurarme de que las cosas siguieran igual. Debes saber que Nessie no está lista para saber nada acerca de la imprimación, no aún -apoyé mi mano en su hombro para darle fuerzas, sabía lo que se sentía no poder contarle a la persona amada el secreto más grande que poseyera.

-No me importa si nunca lo está, yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz sin importar lo que me cueste -bajó la mirada al caer sobre él el peso de sus palabras.

-No te pido tu infelicidad Jake, jamás lo haría, pero ella es muy pequeña aún. No me refiero a que sea una niña, bien claro tengo que ya es una mujer, mas hay muchas cosas que aún no ha vivido, recién comienza a despertar a la eternidad. Solamente no queremos apresurar las cosas...

-Lo comprendo Ed, gracias por venir -dijo y supe que era el momento de dejarlo solo, le abracé por un momento y:-, estás invitado a venir a casa a la noche a cenar, si así lo deseas, Esme se pondría muy contenta.

-No torturemos a Rosalie -sonrió.

-Sabes, te confiaré un secreto y jamás lo contarás, no sino quieres quedarte sin suegro antes de siquiera saber si lo seré, ella ha aprendido a quererte, más de lo que podrías imaginarte.

-De acuerdo, pues pongamos a prueba su paciencia entonces, a ver si se alegra de ver a _Fido_.

-Hasta la noche –medio sonreí al escuchar ese apodo.

-Nos vemos -se despidió.

Al regresar mi dulce Bella me esperaba en un columpio, meciéndose al ritmo de la brisa.

-Ella no le ama -susurró entre aliviada y compungida-, no en ese modo.

-No todavía -corregí.

By *Ayee*

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.._._._. ._._.

**HOLA A TODAS OTRA VEZ MIS NIÑAS. ANTES QUE NADA, GRACIAS POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS RR, ESPERO QUE SIGAN DEJÁNDOLOS, PORQUE, COMO YA SABEN, SON MI COMBUSTIBLE PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**DESPUÉS, LES QUERÍA COMENTAR QUE ESTOY HACIENDO UN NUEVO FIC, LLAMADO "BAILE DE LOS POBRES (INSPIRADO EN LA CANCIÓN DEL MISMO NOMBRE, DE CALLE 13). ES LA HISTORIA DE UNA MUCHACHA QUE UNA VEZ FUE RICA Y LUEGO LO PERDIÓ TODO, INCLUYENDO A SUS PADRES. AÑOS DESPUÉS, PARA SU CUMPLEAÑOS Nº 20, DEJA QUE SU MILLONARIA AMIGA ALICE LA CONCIENTA Y LA LLEVE A UN VIAJE A NEW YORK. ALLÍ SE HOSPEDARÁN EN EL HYATT Y, LA NOCHE DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS, IRÁN A LA INAUGURACIÓN DE "VAMPIRE'S NIGHT BITE", EL NUEVO BAR DE EMMETT. ¿QUÉ PASARÁ CUANDO BELLA CONOZCA AL SOCIO DE ESTE, QUIEN ES UN ADONIS EN FIGURA? ¿PODRÁ SEDUCIRLO Y DEMOSTRARSE QUE NO SE NECESITA PLATA PA' MOVERSE SINO RITMO? DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD, PORFAS ^^**

**SE LAS QUIERE,**

**A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA...**


	7. Capítulo 6 Sé lo que sientes

**HOLA A TODAS OTRA VEZ MIS NIÑAS. ANTES QUE NADA, GRACIAS POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS RR, ESPERO QUE SIGAN DEJÁNDOLOS, PORQUE, COMO YA SABEN, SON MI COMBUSTIBLE PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**BUENO, YA SIN MÁS LES DEJO EL PRÓXIMO CAP :)**

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.._._._. ._._.

**EL REENCUENTRO, CAPÍTULO 6 "SÉ LO QUE SIENTES"**

**|POR JASPER|**

_ Los sentimientos están relacionados con los colores, según el estado de ánimo de cada persona su energía toma una coloración diferente. Esa noche todo era un torbellino para mí..._

El sonido del timbre inundó la sala, supuse que Jacob había llegado y fui a abrir la puerta, pero para mi asombro el joven con quien me encontré fue ni más ni menos que Seth. Ese muchacho tan valiente que se suponía estuviese en La Push con el resto de la manada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunté con asombro. Me alegraba verlo, él había sido un buen compañero de guerra y era parte de la familia, mas su aparición me inquietó.

-Quise darles una sorpresa -sonrió con ese gesto suyo tan de joven. A pesar de que los años habían pasado, él seguía siendo el mismo adolescente incurable de siempre.

-Y vaya que lo hiciste -le respondí-, ven, Esme está en la cocina... Jacob viene a cenar -dije respondiendo a la muda inquisición de sus ojos al mencionar tal accionar de mi ella.

-Oh, entonces lo veré a él también -dijo descaradamente, auto invitándose a comer con nosotros. Por supuesto que así sería, pero aún así me divertía su desfachatez.

-Claro, claro.

-¡SETH! ¡OH SETH QUERIDO! -tronó Nessie bajando como una turba por las escaleras y arrojándose a los brazos del muchacho, quien la recibió con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¡Ness! ¡Mírate como has crecido! Al parecer la cámara web no engañaba a mis ojos -aclaró haciendo alusión a sus vídeo conversaciones.

Un millón de recuerdos turbaban la mente de mi sobrina y sus emociones subían y bajaban como una montaña rusa. Mejor salía de ahí sino quería que me doliese la cabeza. De modo que me fui de la sala y dejé que todos recibieran a Seth y le diesen una correcta bienvenida, mientras yo me asomaba por la baranda del balcón de mi habitación. Un pasos de bailarina fueron seguidos por el abrazo suave y frágil a la vista de mi pequeña duendecillo. Se puso en puntillas y me besó el cuello, cerré los ojos al sentir sus labios contra mi piel.

-Demasiadas emociones, amor -le expliqué.

-Jijiji -rió dulcemente-, lo supuse esa niña está bastante alterada y no hay que ser adivino para saberlo.

-Pues el torrente de emociones no está ni cerca de terminar para ella, no esta noche -señalé a la lejana carretera donde podíamos ver claramente como se acercaba Jacob en su auto...

_ Celos, envidia, lujuria, miedo, incertidumbre..._

Jacob estaba sentado en el suelo pretendiendo ver la televisión, cuando en realidad todo lo que hacía era mirar de reojo al sofá, allí estaban Ness y Seth. Ella se había quedado dormida y estaba tendida sobre el pecho de Seth, quien sí estaba mirando la comedia que Esme había alquilado. Entre sueños suspiró y se removió un poco.

-Será mejor que la lleve a su cama, ¿no? -dijo Seth en un susurro.

-Gracias Seth -dijo Bella, a ella no le hubiese costado hacerlo pero de todos modos era un lindo gesto de su parte.

En ese momento la película finalizó y todos nos levantamos de nuestros lugares, recogimos las cosas y despedimos a nuestros invitados.

-¿Puedo hablarte un momento? -le susurré a Jacob, aunque sabía que los demás me escucharían quería hacérselo lo más fácil posible.

-Sí, claro Jazz -me respondió acongojado.

Salimos al parque, me senté en el banco por pura formalidad y le dije:

-Nunca te había visto tan mal, Jacob... esos... sentimientos que experimentaste, no son propios de ti.

-Lo sé y me siento fatal -agachó la cabeza-, pero no pude evitarlo. Sentí que Seth era mi enemigo... yo... no puedo explicarlo... es que... Ness ya no es una niña, es una mujer y no puedo evitar verla como a tal... ya que para ella soy solo un amigo, un hermano quizás, pero de todos modos...

-Sé lo que sientes, literalmente... lamento que tengas que vivir esto, tal vez te haría bien despejar tu mente, no sé ahora que Seth está aquí, ¿por qué no sales con él?

-Sí, supongo que será lo mejor...

Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes y luego el lobo más joven salió de la casa, se le unió y juntos se fueron quien sabe a dónde...

By *Ayee*

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.._._._. ._._.

**BUENO MIS AMORES, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP Y EL JACOB CELOSITO :P ¿VIERON CÓMO YA SE ENOJABA CON EL POBRE SETH? JAJAJA**

**PORFAS DÍGANME QUE PENSARON DEL CAP ^^ SUS OPINIONES SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MÍ.**

**POR OTRO LADO LES QUERÍA COMENTAR QUE TENGO TRES NUEVAS HISTORIAS: "ENAMORADO DE UNA LESBIANA"; "BAILE DE LOS POBRES" Y UN ONE SHOT LLAMADO "LET'S SPEND THE NIGHT TOGETHER". TODOS EN ESPAÑOL, PORFAS PÁSENSE POR MI PERFIL Y DENLE LA OPORTUNIDAD A ALGUNO.**

**SIN MÁS, SE LAS QUIERE...**

**A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**


End file.
